Buffalo Burrito/Transcript
(Episode begins at Mr. Meaty. Signs are begin carried around and put up. Mr. Wink is directing everyone.) Mr. Wink: '(sighs) Yes. Sir will be so pleased. Now, you two! Lift that banner up! ''(We see Josh and Parker lifting up a banner for the Buffalo Burrito.) 'Mr. Wink (continued): '''Up! Uuppp! Perfect. ''(Some greenish air appears been Josh and Parker.) 'Josh: '''Ugh, ugh, dude, when was the last time you took a shower? '''Parker: '''Uhh, today. '''Josh: '''Huh? '''Parker: '''No, wait. It was ''a week ago ''today. '''Josh: '''Ugh, delightful. ''(Josh starts hacking up as he quickly goes down the ladder.) 'Parker: '''Is it brake time already? ''(Josh runs all the way into the food court screaming near Brittany.) '''Josh: '''Ugh, get it off me! '''Brittany: '''Josh what's wrong? '''Josh: '''It's Parker. He seriously smells like a dead raccoon's gym sock. '''Brittany: '''Have you told him? '''Josh: '''Are you kidding? Don't you remember the last time I dissed his fashion sense? ''(We cut to a flashback which shows Parker holding Josh upside down by his right leg. Parker is wearing a wizard hat and he is holding Josh over the edge of a tall building. Police lights can be seen along with sirens being heard.) '' '''Police Officer: ''(offscreen)'' Where sending in a negotiator! Parker: '''I'm not negotiating anything until Josh apologizes! '''Josh: Uh, okay, okay I'm sorry Parker! I think your wizard hats really cool! (Parker repeatedly hits Josh on the wall of the building.) (We cut back from the flashback to Josh and Brittany.) Josh: 'Can you image what he would do if I told him he stinks? '''Brittany: '''Josh, you got to be honest with your friends. '''Josh: '''I got to get away my life is in danger! ''(Parker comes near Josh.) 'Parker: '''Hey guys! What's, what's going on over here? ''(Brittany quickly smells Parker's bad odor and starts screaming and running away. She pushes Doug out of the way as she runs.) 'Brittany: '''My eyes! ''(We see Mr. Wink walking into Mr. Meaty to the micro-management screen. He turns the screen on and Carney appears on it.) 'Carney: '''Report Wink! '''Mr. Wink: '''Sir where a bit behind. '''Carney: '''Oh, no you not! ''(Carney starts shocking Mr. Wink with a chip on the back of his head. Mr. Wink screams.) 'Mr. Wink: '''I mean where right on schedule sir! '''Carney: '''Good. Now I'm gonna be arriving within' the hour. Now you make sure security's hammered down or I'm gonna be mad as a March hair! '''Mr. Wink: '''Oh, don't worry sir I've already deployed the Mr. Meaty security bot. ''(We cut to Gord and Peace Man protesting the buffalo burrito. Gord is singing and playing a guitar while Peace Man is holding a sign that says 'Save The Buffalo') '''Gord: ♫ Don't eat a buffalo! They don't want to be food! No, no, no! ''♫ ''(The Mr. Meaty security bot comes up to both of them.) Gord: 'Oh, hi little guy. '''Peace Man: '''Pamphlet. ''(The Mr. Meaty security bot shocks both of them with a laser. They both scream and fall to the ground.) '''Mr. Meaty Security Bot: Please clear the area. (We cut back to Mr. Wink and Carney still talking through the micro-management screen.) '' '''Wink: '''Also sir, I have a very specula surprise promotion plan. I just know you'll love it! '''Carney: '''Well it better be a rip-snorting success by gum or I'll throw you all out in the next board meet! Huh, yah hear me, huh? ''(Carney starts shocking Mr. Wink again.) Carney: 'What's that? I hear you screaming but I don't feel you're pain! ''(Carney finally stops shocking Mr. Wink.) 'Carney: '''Oh, and by the way. ''(He gives one last shock to Mr. Wink and then laughs.) 'Carney: '''I love this thing I really do, I got to get a few more for Greenland! ''(Mr. Wink sighs and walks away.) '' ''(We see Josh and Parker standing next to each other. Josh is plugging his noose) 'Parker: '''Josh I'm beginning to sense some distance between us. '''Josh: '''Oh, oh no Parker I don't know why'd you think that. ''(Parker walks closer to Josh which causes him to back away. As Josh backs away he repeatedly says "no".) 'Parker: '''Okay Josh what, what's going on? Will you please tell me. What is going on? Josh what is going on!? ''(Suddenly, Mr. Wink confronts the two.) 'Mr. Wink: '''You two! Stop slacking off and get back there and clean up that kitchen. Because (sniffs) ahh! Ah there's some meat gone off or mother has returned...from the grave. ''(Josh starts hacking and runs for the bathroom. He accidentally runs into the girls bathroom door.) 'Josh: '''Oh, it's the girls. (laughs) ''(He quickly runs offscreen. We then cut to Parker inside the kitchen.) '''Parker: '''What is going on with Josh? '''Josh: '''Oh, I can't be in a small space with him please, please! '''Mr. Wink: You get in there I don't care! He's coming! ''(Mr. Wink forces Josh who is covered with pine-tree air freshness into the kitchen. Josh immediately begins hacking and starts scrubbing Parker with a mop.) '' '''Parker: '''Josh, Josh what are you doing? Uh, Josh I know what's going on here! '''Josh: '''Wha? '''Parker: '''Where drifting apart as friends aren't we? '''Josh: '''Uh no uh. '''Parker: '''Don't lie to spare my feelings! I can take it. Yeah I can take it. Yeah I can... ''(He starts crying and runs away.) '' '''Josh: '''Uh, smell ya later. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts